Till You Turn To Me
by LoneLySouL07
Summary: "Promise me you'll come back" "I did." "Promise me you'll never forget me" "I didn't" "Promise me you'll love me forever" "I still do." "It's you who turned your back to me but I will wait... till you turn to me." SxS. Read it, you won't regret it.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! I used to go by the name of pink-blossoms7. I wrote the story then. Yet, I somehow lost the passion to write and had completely abandoned the story. Going back, I saw how much people are waiting for me to update, even up to this time. Their reviews gave me the strength to carry on. So here I am! The funny thing is, I couldn't log on my old account because I forgot the email and password. HAHA! So I had to repost the story under a new alias.**

**I hope you'd read and support my story once more, especially my old readers if you're still out there! **

**Disclaimer:** I know it… You know it… Everybody knows it… So why say it?

**Notes:** This story will be a little different. It has 3 new characters; one will be Meiling's lover, and one boy and one girl. I'm sorry but Chiharu, Naoko, Rika and Takashi won't be in my fic. So read on and enjoy!

TILL YOU TURN TO ME**Chapter 1**

"**Pictures of The Present"**

She came just in time… Better believe it. Kinomoto Sakura set foot on her new school for the 8th time… or perhaps her 9th? She wouldn't know. Sakura already lost count after the 4th. She sighed as she checked her surroundings, the wind blowing her auburn locks to her face.

_'Everything seems normal. Well, normal as it could I guess, seeing how I have to adjust yet again at a new town."_

Sakura often moved because of the nature of her father's work. They often crossed borders, stay for a few months, then leave again. Moving became such a pain that she got sick of it. Now, she just stopped caring. And today, is her first day on Tomoeda High.

'Oh well… Guess I better start walking now. Maybe I'll meet new friends but then again, it's probably better if I don't get too close. I'll end up leaving them anyways'

-rumble-

"What's that!" she said aloud, turning her head in all directions trying to find the source of the weird noises but she found nothing "Weird... Maybe it was my imagination running wild after all"

She continued to walk towards the building, grumpily. "Damn, this is why I hate new schools! I don't even know anyone or where I should go," she mumbled. True enough, as she looked around her, everyone seems to be having fun with their friends while she… was alone.

-rumble-

Sakura stopped _'what the…'_ This time, she is completely positive that it wasn't her imagination. She could make out the weird sounds now; it was footsteps, lots and lots of it. Oh, add muffled screams too. - muffled because all of them are shouting various incomprehensible things

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED? GET OFF THE PATH!" someone behind her screamed at her

"What?" She turned her head trying to find the person that shouted the message. But what she saw was something she didn't expect. With her mouth hanging open, her eyes widened!

A whole bunch of preppy girls were running towards her!

"AHHHHH! A STAMPEDE?" Sakura shouted. Everything happened so fast. By the time she came to her senses, she found herself lying sprawled on the ground, after being trampled by who knows how many girls. She can only stare up at the sky in disbelief.

"Shit! Hey, are you alright?" a girl with lively ruby eyes and long silky black hair tied up in two Chinese buns ran towards her.

"I'm sooo dizzy…" Sakura trailed off.

"Man those girls really outdid themselves this time" another girl with amethyst eyes and gorgeous long wavy locks commented.

"You bet Tomoyo-chan" She then turned her attention to the girl lying on the ground "So are you okay now? No bruises, nasty cuts or any injuries whatsoever?" the first girl inquired.

"I guess so... and no, these are only mild bruises." replied Sakura.

"Hah, you should consider yourself lucky. Others had worse injuries, even bloody heads," said the girl with the ruby eyes. "Oh, where are my manners? I forgot to introduce ourselves! I'm Li Meiling and she's Daidouji Tomoyo," she pointed to the girl beside her.

"Hi! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Tomoyo smiled.

"Umm, hi I'm Kinomoto Sakura. Wait, that's beside the point! Who are those people? AND WHAT BLOODY HEADS?" she straightened up, still sitting on the ground.

"Hahaha! I was only fooling around. As for those scary critters, I've got two words for you, LI SYAORAN."

"Eh?"

"Well, simply put, that stampede was caused by Li Syaoran's fan club." Tomoyo explained

"Li Syaoran's fan club?"

"Uh huh, it started when Syaoran set his foot in this school. It started with only 5 members actually until, day by day bunch of new girls join in. Never thought they'd be this many. They call themselves LSUFC. It's way freaky if you ask me, it's like they're obsessed with him" Meiling explained.

"And you won't believe how many glares we get from those idiots, all because we're his friends and can get close to him." Tomoyo chimed in

"LSUFC?" Sakura found it silly. "Ne Li-san, are you two relatives?" Sakura asked Meiling "You have the same surname as him.

"Wait until you hear what LSUFC means, it stands for LI SYAORAN ULTIMATE FAN CLUB!" Meiling burst out laughing then joined by Tomoyo. But still managed to say in between her laughs "Yeah we're relatives, he's my cousin"

"LSUFC huh? That is so pathetic." Sakura laughed along too.

"Anyways, you're new here right?" Tomoyo broke the laughter.

"Yeah..." Sakura stopped laughing and caught her breath

"Since you're new, why don't we show you around? You still don't have friends right? You can have lunch with us! We'll get your schedule with you and perhaps you would be in the same class as us. So, what do you think?"

"Really? That's awfully nice of you! Thanks!"

Then noticing that Sakura is still sitting on the ground, both Tomoyo and Meiling extended their hands to help Sakura up. Sakura smoothed out the wrinkles in her blouse and skirt and dusted herself off.

"Uhm, ne Kinomoto-san you can call us Meiling-chan and Tomoyo-chan if you want" Meiling suggested

"I'd love to! And you can call me Sakura-chan."

Meiling gave her trademark smirk and continued to walk with Tomoyo and Sakura. The three of them are headed to the principal's office to get Sakura's schedule.

X.X.X.X.X

"Goodness my dear descendant, your fans seems more hyperactive today." chuckled Eriol.

"Uh-huh" came the reply. Syaoran was sitting on a tree branch while Eriol and Keisuke sat on the ground.

"Hey guess what, those fangirls of yours knocked someone on the ground. I saw Meiling and Tomoyo helping her up." said Keisuke. "Man, they're getting scary"

"Looks like they made a new friend." said Eriol.

"Wow, I sure am lucky, I'm not you Syaoran." Keisuke joked

"Um, yeah thanks a lot for the comfort!" Syaoran said, sarcasm evident in his voice

"Well, I guess we should go to the classroom now. It's going to be a long day." Eriol said

Keisuke agreed and Syaoran jumped off the branch. All three of them started walking towards the building, headed to their classroom.

"Hey, where is Eichi?" Eriol noticed that their other friend is not with them.

"Student council meeting, he has that every Mondays did you forget?" Syaoran answered him.

"Why? You miss him already? Wow Eriol, I didn't know you had the hots for our dear dear friend Eichi" Keisuke joked

"Shut up Keisuke, you don't want me to tell the world about your crazy crush on Mitsuki do you?" came Eriol's comeback

"N-no, I w-was only kidding p-please d-don't tell anyone!" Keisuke stuttered. Indeed, this boy has a heavy crush on Mitsuki. Syaoran and Eriol laughed

Meet Syaoran, Eriol and Keisuke. These boys form the most popular group in Tomoeda High, even if as of the moment they are missing one, Eichi. They were going to meet him by their usual meeting place. Each one of them excels in academics and sports. With their good looks, wealth, popularity everybody adores them, who doesn't? They are the limelight of Tomoeda High…

X.X.X.X.X

Meanwhile…

Upon getting Sakura's schedule and having a short, boring talk with the principal, Sakura found out that she's in the same class as everybody else. So they proceeded to their usual spot at the canteen to wait for Mitsuki, another friend before heading to class.

"Mitsuki-chan! You're here!" Meiling was so excited to introduce her to Sakura

"Hey! Thanks for waiting for me! Why the enthusiasm Meiling-chan?" smiled Mitsuki.

Sakura looked up at the girl with hazel eyes with stunning curly brown hair and smiled at her.

"I'm just so thrilled to introduce to you Sakura-chan. So Sakura, this is Mitsuki and Mitsuki this is Sakura. Sakura, she is one of our dearest friends." said Meiling.

"We met her this morning, its kinda funny how actually, but never mind that. She's new here and she is just so kawaii!" said Tomoyo.

"Hi Sakura! Pleased to meet you!" Mitsuki held out her hand to shake Sakura's hand.

"Hello Mitsuki, pleased to meet you too." Sakura took Mitsuki's outstretched hand and shook it warmly. And then Mitsuki took a seat beside Tomoyo.

"So where were you this morning? We were looking for you."

"Archery practice… Bummer ne, first day of school and I have to practice."

"What? You do archery?" Sakura was amazed; at her last school it didn't have a lot of sport activities only the boring ones like debate, environmental awareness and all.

"Oh yeah! Mitsuki's the best archer in the school! Her aim is never off!" Meiling exclaimed

"Not really... Some of the other girls there may be better than me!" protested Mitsuki.

"Don't be so modest. It's the truth! And we're proud of you!" Meiling insisted while Tomoyo nodded her approval

"Wow..." breathed Sakura."Can you like show me sometime? I've always wanted to try archery. Too bad I never had the chance"

Mitsuki smiled. "Well, you're in luck. I'll be honored to!" The four of them stood up and is now headed to their first period.

And there you have it! If there are popular boys, then there are also popular girls. Among them are Tomoyo, Meiling and Mitsuki. They are gorgeous, smart, athletic, rich and talented. They are part of the same group as the Syaoran and the others, and that's the reason why many girls are jealous of them. And now they will be complete for Sakura, another girl with popularity potential joins them. With 4 boys and 4 girls, they can make new memories…

X.X.X.X.X

Having almost all of their classes together was just sheer luck to the girls. It was kind of a coincidence that all your friends are in the same class including the guys. As the girls arrived the boys aren't there yet…

"Hmm, the guys are late..." Meiling said aloud earning glares from some girls of the class for once again Meiling rubbed the fact that they're friends with the 4 guys.

"Well I hope they arrive before the teacher does." said Sakura.

Tomoyo, Meiling, and Mitsuki looked at each other then at her and burst out laughing.

"What?" Sakura was puzzled. _'What was so funny?'_

Only Tomoyo could stop her laughing so she answered Sakura. "Terada-sensei never comes on time. He's always late it became his habit. I think one time he was so late that he arrived as the bell was ringing saying class was over. That was so funny!"

"Really? Well what kind of teacher is he?"

"One who's is just never on time." came a voice. "But then again he is a good teacher."

"Ah, Ei-kun! You're here! Finally!" said Meiling

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me Ei-kun?"

"But why? Huh? Why not? Tell me! TELL MEE! Meiling whined

"It just doesn't suit me okay? So quit it"

"Awwww, I always thought it was cute!" Meiling winked

"Here we go again, two lovebirds flirting." said a deep voice.

Sakura looked up. Amber meets Emerald for the first time. Sakura couldn't utter a word

"Oh right, I almost forgot." said Tomoyo. She directed her eyes to a black-haired boy with lovely black mysterious eyes. He is talking to Mitsuki as of the moment and she seemed to be blushing at every word he said to her.

"So Sakura," Tomoyo started while Sakura broke her gaze with Syaoran. "This is Yamakichi Keisuke. He is, umm really loud, outgoing, jokes a lot, quite stupid sometimes to be frank but he is funny and fun to be with."

"What the... Hey! That's not fair!" Keisuke shouted.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot he also eats a lot too." Tomoyo added.

"What? I most certainly do not eat a lot!"

"Liar! Did you forget the time when we all came over to Eriol's house?"

"Yeah, you totally emptied their refrigerator and cupboards." Meiling chimed in

"Hey, I need to eat. I'm a growing boy you know!" he protested. Everyone laughed.

"Anyways, this is Ei-kun." It was Meiling's turn to introduce people. She jabbed her finger onto his ribs. He is a blond haired boy with dreamy cerulean blue eyes.

"Stop that Meiling. It hurts." Eichi protested

"Hmph fine! Anyways Sakura-chan, Ei-kun is my oh so cute nickname for him. But his real name is actually Katsuhiro Eichi. He is the president of the school's student council and an all time athlete."

"You don't have to say all of my achievements you know." Eichi said

"Why not? I want the whole world to know that I'm proud of you!" countered Meiling

Sakura smiled. '_Wow, I know that I'd make friends but to think I'll be part of the most popular group, this fast too!'_ She shifted her gaze back into the boy with the messy chestnut hair and deep amber eyes. Once again she got transfixed at the sight of him especially to his eyes, which seems to lull her into a trance.

Tomoyo interrupted her trance. "And the one you're staring at right now Li Syaoran. He's the one who the fan girls were after. The ones who trampled you in the process." explained Tomoyo.

'_Oh so he's the Li Syaoran figures why he has fangirls. He's hot!' _She gave Syaoran a warm smile, which he slightly returned.

"Hey wait a second, how come Syaoran here gets a better introduction than me? Huh?" asked Keisuke.

Everybody paid no attention to his protests, so typical of them to do that to Keisuke.

"And lastly, this one here is Hiiragizawa Eriol. He is very talented in all aspects and he is Tomoyo's soon to be boyfriend!" Meiling exclaimed. Sakura turned her head to him and saw a boy with blue hair and sapphire eyes that you could drown in.

With this both Tomoyo and Eriol felt color rising to their cheeks and a smile tugging at their lips. But both formed a pout and said "Hey!" Everybody laughed at the two's priceless expressions. And after all the brief introductions, the 4 of them said their hellos to Sakura and Sakura did the same.

"You guys better get into your seats. Terada-sensei is coming," said a girl with pigtails

They all nodded and took their seats.

A few minutes later someone entered the room. He has red hair, ruby eyes and a warm smile. "That's our teacher?" whispered Sakura.

Meiling nodded, "He may be late but he is good looking and kind too!"

Terada cleared his throat. "So hello, good morning class. I believe that there is suppose to be a new student here. I think her name was Kinomoto Sakura. If you're here, stand up and come to the front please."

Slowly but with confidence Sakura got up from her seat and walked up to the platform by front of the room. Eyes were staring at her, watching her every move.

Terada-sensei smiled at her and told her to introduce herself and tell the class a little about herself. And with a deep breath she kept eye contact with everyone and started.

"Um, I guess some of you know my name is Sakura. I move around a lot so I wouldn't know how long I'd be at one place. I think that this is my 8th school or maybe my 9th. I wouldn't know I kinda lost count after the 4th. I like dancing, cheerleading, and cooking. It's my pleasure to be here. I hope I can get to know all of you better. Let's get along ne?" She finished with a smile

Terada smiled at her again and told her to go back to her seat. When she sat down, her classes begun!

A/N: So what do you guys think? You guys are wonderful hope you enjoyed this fic! Reviews please. I'll update right away!

**BAILEY**


	2. Chapter 1: Confused in the Rain

Hey all! I'm back earlier than expected. Well, I already had this chapter written out before. Actually, I was working on my 5th chapter when I suddenly stopped – leaving my old readers heartbroken. I wanted so much to continue where I left off, but like I said I forgot the email and password I used for the account. Reposting hasn't been "fun" either. Compared to my many reviews before, now I only got one. So, I dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer Soulwriter317! Thank you sooo much! I got lots of hits too, and there are those who put the story on their alerts. THANKS! Please continue reading, IT WILL GET BETTER

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS…

**Notes: **This story will be a little different. It has 3 new characters; one will be Meiling's lover, and one boy and one girl. I'm sorry but Chiharu, Naoko, Rika and Takashi won't be in my fic. So read on and enjoy

TILL YOU TURN TO ME

**Chapter 2**

"**Confused In The Rain"**

It had only been a week since Sakura transferred to Tomoeda High. And surprisingly, she was indeed popular and she had gotten to know her friends very well.

Tomoyo became her bestfriend. She was always there for her and she has this craze for videotaping. Her favorite subject? Sakura! Meiling is one feisty girl. She is known for her attitude and toughness but she helps Sakura out and gives her great advice. Mitsuki is very athletic and fun to be with. She had shown Sakura her skills as an archer and let her try it out, even giving her some archery tips. The funny thing is that Sakura took about an hour to actually hit some part of the target, yet she claims that Sakura is a fast learner.

Keisuke was loud and funny, yet he really makes you feel that he cares. Eriol has this pleasant vibe, Sakura really feels comfortable around him. Eichi is a very smart and responsible student Although he is serious most of the time, he smiles a lot. Syaoran is very silent and rarely utters a word to her. He is quite the mysterious type. He barely talks and remarks and when he does you won't miss the sarcasm in his voice. But then again, those dazzling amber eyes, it makes her want to break through his cold exterior, she knew the real Syaoran has not yet been revealed and so she is determined to be close to him, just like how close she is to the others…

Anyway, back at their usual spot… Lunchtime…

"Umm, sakura-chan… Are you okay? You seem distant… What are you looking at?" said Keisuke slowly. With that Sakura jolted up. _'Shit, I didn't know I was staring at him so long… Think Sakura think! Come up with something good!'_

"Looking? Me? Umm, I was just -err staring at those lovely flowers behind –err Eichi-kun… Yeah that's it!" said Sakura with a sheepish grin on her face.

"What flowers Sakura-chan? You don't mean those wilted flowers do you?" Eriol said pointing to the flowers behind Eichi who is sitting beside Syaoran

"Ne, Sakura-chan are you ok?" Tomoyo said feeling her forehead

'_Damn, I didn't know they were wilted. Nice going Sakura, how lame can you get?' _"Um… You see…" Sakura trailed off as she frantically thought of another excuse

"Stop the excuses Sakura, everybody could see what, or more like who you're staring at" Meiling said with a smirk at her face. "You're staring at Syaoran, am I right?"

"I-I… I most certainly am not staring!" Sakura protested and as she looked, everyone was nodding and smirking at her.

"Sure Sakura, sure" Mitsuki said and they all ignored Sakura' s sweet rambling and excuses.

And when she finally shut her mouth, a small blush made its way to her cheeks as she muttered a short "Hmph!" With this everybody cracked up except for Syaoran who looked away pretending not to care.

"Ne, Sakura-chan you haven't touched your food yet, or even opened it." Tomoyo noticed, "Is something the matter?"

"Huh? Oh… right, its lunchtime after all." Sakura opened her lunch revealing a… banquet! Actually, it was enough to feed them all.

"Uhh, Sakura isn't that too much for a one person to eat?" Eichi spoke up.

"Um, I guess so… I got carried away when I made it this morning." said Sakura "So do you guys want some?"

They all looked at her food, it smelled so delicious and it looks delicious too. Nobody could resist!

"Oh yeah! Don't mind if I do!" Keisuke squealed as he got food from Sakura's platter of onigiri, sushi, little sandwiches and all.

It looked so inviting that Eriol slapped him on the head. "Hey glutton eat slowly, remember to leave some for us too, you know!"

"I know, I know. Like I could and will eat it all without leaving some for you guys." said Keisuke. "What type of a friend do you think I am?"

"Yeah right, you know you could and I bet you wanted to!" Eriol countered

"That's right! Like the last time when we had a picnic at the park, you practically cleared out our basket of food. If not for Eriol slapping you like how he did now, you wouldn't have remembered to share!" Meiling accused. Keisuke chewed slowly and glared at them.

"Wow, Sakura-chan it all looks to pretty to eat." said Tomoyo

"So true. I don't even know where to start!" smiled Mitsuki.

Sakura brightened up and gave them a warm smile and said "Well guys, dig in!" With this all chopsticks made it way to the platter and soon everyone was chewing… Well, not everyone exactly for Syaoran just watched them.

"Sakura-chan! This is really good!" exclaimed Keisuke. He then stuffed the rest of the sandwich in his mouth.

"He's right! It's really tasty." said Eriol. He was taking little bites out of an onigiri, savoring its every taste.

All of them nodded their heads in agreement and took some more.

"R-really? Are you guys sure? Wow, I didn't think you'd like my cooking that much." said Sakura shyly.

"Hehe, maybe you should make lunch for us more often." said Keisuke with his mouth full.

"Oi Keisuke, don't talk with your mouth full, we really don't need to see what's in your mouth you know." said Eichi. He was currently being hailed with rice flying out of Keisuke's mouth.

Everybody laughed as Keisuke just shrugged. "Oi, Syaoran! Don't you want any?"

It was clear that he was startled, as he broke out of his trance and replied with a plain "No."

"Aww come on Li-kun! Try some it's really good!" Tomoyo encouraged

"Yeah! You really should! Come on just a little bit, it's not every day Sakura cooks for us!" grinned Meiling.

"No thanks." came the answer again.

All of them, even the boys, started to persuade him to try some until he gave in partially because of the threats he got from the boys.

"Ok, ok! Fine then! No need to strangle me to death you know!" he shouted. He then reached over and took an onigiri and bit into it. Everybody looked at him expectantly as he chewed and then swallowed.

"What?" he asked as he noticed his entire friends look at him as if waiting for him to say something.

"Well, is it good?" asked Sakura. Her eyes were so eager to know if he liked it or not

"Of course it's good! Right Li-kun?" asked Mitsuki

"Um… I guess it's okay."

Sakura's face immediately fell.

"Are you out of your mind? It's not just okay! It's delicious!" shouted Keisuke.

Syaoran simply shrugged and looked away.

"Theirs is seriously something wrong with you Syaoran." said Eriol

All of them nodded, except Sakura, who at the moment felt depressed.

"Um, you guys, it's perfectly okay if he doesn't like it. It's fine really." she said smiling in a tiny voice, putting up a fake cheerful act. But everyone could see through her for there was obvious hurt in her voice and strain in her face. She really would have loved to hear Syaoran compliment her cooking just like everybody else. While Syaoran, hearing her voice looked at her and eventually looked away.

"Oh just ignore him Sakura-chan!" said Meiling.

"Yeah, he just doesn't appreciate good food." said Mitsuki

Sakura gave a small smile and nodded. Tomoyo sensing the heaviness in the air changed the topic. "Um, anyway Sakura-chan you told us yesterday that you won't be walking home with us later. Is it true?"

"Gomenasai, I really would love to but I have to stay later to tutor someone." explained Sakura "I think he's a 7th grader, it's kinda sensei's favor, I couldn't say no."

"Oh, I see…" And they ate happily

X.X.X.X.X

Later that dismissal, the girls were standing by Sakura's locker…

"Well Sakura-chan, you staying here late is a real bummer!" said Meiling

Sakura laughed. "It's not that bad. I'm helping someone improve so it makes me happy!"

Tomoyo smiled at her bestfriend. She was always so happy and cheerful. And what Tomoyo loved more was Sakura' s passion for helping people whenever she has the chance. Her bestfriend is really something

"Well then, I guess we'll see you tomorrow then Sakura-chan! Good luck!" said Mitsuki.

"Of course, I'll see you guys tomorrow! Thanks and take care of yourselves!"

"Oh right, I almost forgot Sakura don't forget volleyball tryouts are in tomorrow after school." reminded Meiling.

"How can I forget? You've reminded me about a millionth time already." grinned Sakura as she rolled her eyes. They all laughed at her remark. And then they bid Sakura goodbye as she watched their retreating backs till they disappeared round the corner. Sighing, she then made her way to the library.

X.X.X.X.X

"So, do you understand the mole concept now Shun?" asked Sakura.

"Yup. I think I finally grasped the concept of it."

"Good, then answer the worksheet I gave you and give to me tomorrow so I could check it. Next week we'll go over it again and work on something else as well."

"Hai Sakura! Umm, to tell you the truth you are a good tutor, I've never understand this stuff with my sensei!" smiled Shun as he stretched his arms. For the past 2 hours, Sakura had been patiently explaining the mole concept to Shun. And finally he got it!

"I'm not that great!" she laughed. "But thanks for the compliment!"

"Yes you are! Well, I'll see you next Wednesday right?" Sakura nodded. Shun gathered his things and stood up and head out of the library "Bye now!" said Shun

"Bye!" she called out after him. '_Whew, now I just have to head home, finish my homework, have a quick snack and take a warm shower and drift off to sleep'._ She sighed heavily and slowly dragged her feet towards the entrance of the school. She somewhat felt hot and dizzy by the time she reached the big doors. And as she peeked outside and she saw that it was pouring heavily.

"Oh great! Just great, it's raining and I totally forgot my umbrella! My bro was kind enough to remind me but did I acknowledge him? Nooo you just had to ignore him huh? Serves you right you hardheaded Sakura."Sakura was so caught up on ranting at herself that she failed to notice a certain someone come up to her from behind… (A/N: Can you guess? Bet you can!)

"Kinomoto?" came a deep voice. She jumped a foot in the air as her heartbeat stopped momentarily.

"What the!" she said turning around "Oh its you, you startled me!" as she saw a familiar face, so familiar that she became nervous "So, what are you doing here anyways, its 2 hours past the dismissal." she asked trying to strike a conversation.

"None of your business." Syaoran stated coolly.

"Oh okay then… So I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura said as she turned around to start walking, feeling disappointed by the minute. _'Why is he so cold to me?'_

She headed out the door with Syaoran watching her intently as she proceeded to the downpour outside. _'Seems she doesn't have an umbrella' _He remembered that she looked slightly flushed and dazed as if she's drunk. His amber eyes widened as he saw her footsteps stopped and her body is slowly starting to collapse to the wet grounds. He made a wild dash outside in the rain, getting wet himself in the process and apparently caught her before she hits the ground.

Now if it this girl was one of his annoying fan girls, he's positive that he'd not care at all, perhaps leave them be as they succumb to the clutches of Mother Nature. But somehow this time was indeed different. He just couldn't imagine himself, letting Sakura drop to the cold grounds lying there unconsciously while he walked away. When he saw her slowly dropping, it's like a reflex that he didn't care if he gets wet.

So right now, she was now in his arms and is breathing heavily. Her face was indeed flushed and red. He placed a hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

"Idiot," he muttered. "Walking home in this heavy rain when you know that you're sick." So he picked her up bridal style, managing to open his own umbrella and started to walk.

"Where do I take her..." he trailed off, wondering. "Bring her home? No, I don't even know where she lives. Bring her to Tomoyo, Meiling or Mitsuki's house? Bad idea, I don't want to deal ramblings and worrying. Hmm… How about I bring her to my house?"

He sighed. It seemed like a good idea. After all where else would he take her? Quickening his pace he walked home with a sick Sakura in his arms. By he reached his front door, he got annoyed due to the trouble of reaching for his keys to open the door since he was also carrying Sakura. Finally, he extracted the key with anxiety, he kicked open the door and took of his wet shoes.

'_Now where to put her... My bed? Bad idea, when she wakes up I'm sure she'll throw a fit and she'll probably accuse me of doing something to her. Couch? I don't think she'll be comfortable there and worse, I bet she'll fall off. My room it is….'_

While Syaoran was having an inner debate within himself, he heard Sakura mumble something like "sharn". But it was so sudden and muffled that he wasn't able to understand it. He was oblivious to the fact that our dear unconscious Sakura actually muttered Syaoran.

Syaoran trudged up the stairs and walked into his room. He plopped the soaked Sakura onto his bed gently and then quickly shut the door. Taking a couple of blankets he covered her with them to keep her warm. Syaoran again felt for her forehead and still it felt warm. So he quietly crept out of the room to get some pills, water and something hot for her to eat when she wakes up.

X.X.X.X.X

'_Hmm… so warm... so comfortable... smells nice too... like a certain someone...'_ Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She jolted upwards and she took in her surroundings _'Wait a second, my sheets are pink with cherry blossom prints not green… And my room is pink not green… Something is not right!'_ She then realized that she wasn't lying in the comforts of her own bed at home but rather in someone's room. She looked around. The walls were green with a few posters. In a corner of the room was a computer desk with a computer on it. When she looked to her left there was a bookshelf with lots of books (A/N: Big surprise huh?) She shifted her gaze to the bed, which had green sheets, green covers and green blankets!

She was about to scream out loud but she heard the creaking of the door, which would mean that someone is opening it! She couldn't move at all and her heart is beating faster, its like she's glued there or something. She just kept her eyes at the door, waiting for her impending doom…

Only to reveal messy chestnut hair, deep amber eyes and a sexy body… Yes, you guessed it! It was Li Syaoran, with a tray of steaming soup, a glass of water and a couple of pills. Her mouth hanging wide open, from shock actually…

"W-what are you d-doing here?" she stuttered after finally mustering the courage to speak up after the shock.

"I live here." he said simply.

"Oh..." was the only thing she could say. Just then everything clicked in her head, _'He's my kidnapper? Wow I sure am lucky! Wait… What…? I should be mad! Who knows what he did to me while I am asleep!'_

Finally deciding that she should be mad, she narrowed her eyes and gave him a stern look while Syaoran was looking at her oddly.

"What did you do to me? How did I arrive here anyways!" shouted Sakura

Syaoran sighed. _'Just as I thought, she freaked!' _He walked towards the side table by the bed and placed the tray there and began explaining.

"No, you're mistaken. I didn't do anything to you. Why would I? I'm not like that. Second, you arrived here because you suddenly collapsed from a fever so I brought you here since I didn't know where else to take you."

"Um, you know, you could've taken me home." said Sakura as if she's stating the obvious

"I know… I considered it but then again I don't know where you live."

"Oh..." was all she said.

"Now it's my turn to ask a few questions."

"Um, okay..."

"You're sick, I bet you know that and you still walked out in the pouring rain. You really should consider your health and take better care of yourself." It came out more like a statement rather than a question.

"As if I had a choice, it was the only way for me to get home." argued Sakura

"Well, why didn't you bring an umbrella?" countered Syaoran

"Its not my fault that I forgot it, I didn't expect the rain you know," said Sakura with a pout

"That's the point exactly. You never know when the rain will come so you need to be prepared at all times. You really should take better care of yourself." he reiterated this time more softly.

"Why, were you worried about me?" Sakura inquired, a mischievous smile playing at her lips

At that naughty comment our dear Syaoran turned different shades of red, but luckily Sakura didn't notice.

"N-no w-why would I b-be?" stuttered Syaoran

"Come on, admit it! You were!"

"Hurry up and take those pills. It'll bring down your fever." he said changing the subject. Lucky for him, Sakura has short-term memory and forgot the argument. He smirked as he lifted the tray and set it next to her. She nodded her head and gulped down the two pills. Her gaze shifted to the soup. '_Is that for me? Did he make that just for me?'_

"Um, excuse me... Do I eat this?" she inquired pointing at the steaming soup.

"No actually, you snort it up your nose." Said Syaoran sarcastically; he really needs to do something about his sarcasm. "Of course you eat it, silly."

Sakura suddenly felt warm inside. The idea of Syaoran cooking soup for her was simply exciting. She couldn't wait to eat it.

"Thanks Syaoran-kun." she said to him sweetly and smiled. She decided to try and call him by his first name. She hoped he wouldn't be too angry. She noticed that most people called him Li even Tomoyo and Mitsuki. Only Eriol, Eichi, Keisuke and Meiling called him Syaoran.

He blushed madly when he saw her smile at him so warm and sweet. Not to mention startled when she called him Syaoran. '_Why am I blushing? This is a girl! Li Syaoran does not blush at a girl!'_ He shook his head frantically to remove his blush and tried to push his thoughts away.

Seeing this Sakura said "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" asked a puzzled Syaoran recovering from embarrassment

"Because I called you by your first name…?" inquired Sakura

"Oh, never mind that. I don't mind at all." He turned even redder.

"Now stop babbling and start eating," he said quickly when she smiled.

Sakura giggled and began to eat. In about 15 minutes she finished leaving only an empty bowl and an empty cup.

"Anyway I think you'd better stay here for the night. It's raining even harder outside. It's also starting to flood." suggested Syaoran

"Um are you sure its okay? What about my father and brother? I think they might be really worried right now."

"It's fine, it's no big deal. Besides you can call them after you change into some dry clothes."

"Eh? What dry clothes?" she asked rather stupidly.

Syaoran sighed and tossed her a t-shirt and a pair of pants.

"Here, you can wear these for the rest of the night. They're a bit big but it's better than nothing right?"

Sakura smiled at him and said her thank you.

"Um... So Syaoran-kun where do I change...?"

Again Syaoran turned a shade of red and pointed to the door of his bathroom.

"Oh right. Thanks!"

When she was done changing she came out of the washroom. The t-shirt hung slightly above her knees and the pants fit almost perfectly. It was a bit loose but it would do. Since her legs were long the length of the pants weren't a problem. Overall she looked pretty.

Syaoran looked at her up and down. He was shocked at how good she looked in _his_ clothes!

"Um, anyway here," he mumbled handing her the cordless phone.

She took the phone and punched in the number she knew too well.

"Hello, Onii-chan?"

Pause.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry. Sheesh, you don't have to panic!"

Pause.

"Yes, I know. I promised but-"

Pause.

"I'm at a friend's house. He said I could stay over because it was raining so hard."

Pause.

"No! Of course he won't! He's nice he even saved me. No he didn't do anything to me."

'_WHAT? Her brother thinks I'm some kind of sicko that would take advantage of her sister when she fainted? Hmm… Come to think of it, why didn't I do that...WAIT… WHAT! WHY AM I THINKING OF THAT!'_

"I'll be fine. Tell dad I'm fine. Don't worry. Okay, I will. See you tomorrow."

Pause.

"Okay, bye. I love you too."

She hung up. When she turned around she was greeted with a weird looking Syaoran who was blushing madly... Sakura shrugged it off. "Syaoran-kun. Where should I put my wet clothes?"

"Huh?" he snapped out of trance. "Oh, you can use the dryer downstairs."

"Okay."

He got up, took the tray with the empty bowl and cup and walked out of the room with Sakura following.

"The dryer's over here." he pointed out to her. "If you need any help I'll be in the kitchen."

"Ok, sure."

She walked into the room with the dryer.

'_Why would I need help? It's simple. Stick clothes into dryer, turn on the machine and we're all happy.'_

Opening the dryer door she stuffed her wet clothes inside. Shutting the door she proceeded to turn on the dryer. _'Like I said, its so easy…'_ Only to realize she didn't know how to work the thing. There were so many buttons. Her head started to spin just looking at them.

' _Hoe, maybe I do need some help. I have to find Syaoran. Crap, where's the stupid kitchen!_

Sakura found herself wandering around in the house. She had just realized it was pretty big. Luckily she stumbled upon a beautiful kitchen with complete utensils and all. She found Syaoran putting away the tray.

"Oh goodie, I found you!" Sakura jumped up behind him, startling him

"What the!" he turned around only to meet up Sakura's innocent face and lovely emerald orbs. "Hey, I thought I left you by the dryer, what are you doing here?" said Syaoran embarrassed from his outburst.

"I was trying to find you because I didn't know how to work the dryer." With that, Sakura felt dizzy and she tumbled forward but Syaoran caught her.

Syaoran took her hand and led her back to his room.

"Stay here. Don't move, you're still sick" he ordered. Sakura nodded and Syaoran cleaned her clothes for her.

A few minutes later he came back and said goodnight to her

X.X.X.X.X

She snuggled deep under the covers. '_This feels so nice. It smells really good too. Like him..._'

Syaoran managed to persuade Sakura to sleep in his room after her loud protests while he in the guest room. For some reason, to him it felt safer that she slept in his room rather than the guest room. Besides, the guest room was dirty and dusty to begin with.

'_Syaoran is such a nice person deep down; I hope I can know him better. I really want to be his friend, it'll be great to make memories together'_

Sakura sighed, shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile…

Syaoran lay in the guest room bed. He was deep in thought over Sakura and what he felt about her.

'_She's just a friend. Nothing else. Yet, why do I feel funny when I'm around her? What is this feeling? This is pathetic. Whatever this feeling is, its plain downright stupid and it shouldn't bother me.'_

He had no idea why he was taking care of her. He was so confused. Whatever he felt it was strange. This had never happened to him before.

'_Maybe I'm just sick. Yes, that's probably it. She probably gave her fever to me.'_

Syaoran felt his forehead. It wasn't warm. He felt it again just to make sure.

_No, I'm not sick. I don't have a fever. Then what is it! It's really pissing me off..._

Syaoran sighed and closed his eyes, shrugging it off thinking it was probably some strange unexplainable feeling like the spur of the moment and that it would go away in a few days. He shrugged it off. Little did he know, it would grow even more than it had right now…

A/N: Well, did you like it? I just gave you a mild SxS moment. There are lots to come I promise more romantic than this one… Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review. I'm just really sad to have so few reviews. So make my day and put a smile to my face by reviewing okay? I'll update faster… 3 you!

**-BAILEY-**


End file.
